


The Princess and Her Lieutenant

by captainswanapproved



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainswanapproved/pseuds/captainswanapproved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Lieutenant Duckling drabbles and one shots that range from fluffy to smutty. But mostly fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wedding Night

Emma felt as if her new husband's heated gaze would set her on fire.

He was lying on the bed in a sinful position. Who knew that the straight laced lieutenant had it in him.

His eyes were roaming up and down her form as she glided toward him, wearing nothing but a filmy nightgown that her Aunt Ruby had presented to her for her wedding night.

Emma took in the sight of her husband, dressed only in shirtsleeves and white breeches. She'd never seen a man wearing so little, and it delighted her. She deliberately took her time walking to the bed, hips swaying.

"You're a bloody temptress, you are," said Killian, his voice rough with desire.

She laid a hand on his cheek, stroking the stubble, and then allowing her finger to trail over his lips. "And you love it," she said.

Then he yanked her down on the bed to join him, his lips crashing onto hers. Emma moaned into his mouth as he plundered her with his tongue, eliciting sensations that she'd never felt before.

Killian's hand trailed down her side, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. She felt him bunch up the filmy fabric of her night gown that did little to conceal what was beneath. His touch was searing her skin. She arched into him, her fingers curling into his dark hair as she deepened their kiss.

"Emma, Emma, Emma," he gasped against her skin, saying her name like a prayer. "I want to see all of you," and he was on his knees, bulling away the nightgown and tossing it aside until she lay bare beneath him. His eyes roamed up and down her form and Emma swore that she would combust as he began to cherish every single inch of her body. Lips, teeth and tongue caressing her most intimate places.

His hand brushed across her center, and she cried out for him, knowing what was to come soon enough.

Her fingers curled into his shirt, roughly yanking the material from the confines of his breeches.

Killian kicked off his breeches and returned to his ministrations, as Emma's tapered fingers traced patterns on his bare back.

"This might hurt, my love, but only for a moment," said Killian.

"I trust you," she said, as he plunged into her, establishing a gentle rhythm for their first time, as she adjusted to the feeling of him inside of her.

The books couldn't capture the sensation, the utter ecstasy, of joining together with another, especially one you loved so completely.

She cried out his name, as her nails dug into her back, her hips rising to meet him with every stroke, until he fell apart in her arms. He kissed her fiercely as he slipped out of her and pulled her back against his chest.

"Did I hurt you," he asked, after a long fe moments of silence.

She smiled at the worry in his voice and shook her head. "You'd never hurt me, Killian."

He kissed her tenderly. "I love you, princess."

"And I love you," she said, kissing him back and whispering "Prince" against his lips.


	2. I Know Who You Are

Emma Swan had grown up alone. She was a thief, and a bandit. She had survived on her own, without a family. She only had herself and her own cleverness to depend on. It was an exhausting life. A lonely life. But she'd grown accustomed to it. Until she met the man who changed all that.

Emma ducked into the dimly lit pub for her customary drink. She lowered her hood, cautiously, searching for any members of the royal guard, and was relieved to see none of them in the establishment.

She walked up to the bar and ordered some rum. The man passed her a tumbler filled nearly to the brim with amber liquid. Emma grinned. She had always appreciated a generous man. Not that she had met many in her life. She'd never been in love before. She had never opened herself up to another person.

She sat on her stool idly sipping the rum, taking pleasure in the feel of the alcohol burning down her throat. She would have to get some more gold. She was running out. Despite being a thief, Emma only took what she needed to survive; She tried never to harm another soul, unless her own life depended on it. Which, it usually didn't. She'd only been in a few terrible situations.

Emma drained the glass.

"Another one for the lady," said a voice from behind her.

The barkeep refilled the glass as a man with dark hair and blue eyes laid a few coins on the table. Emma recognized the royal insignia on the gold. This man was either in the Royal Guard or the King's Navy. She hoped it was the latter. She'd never had a run-in with any of the naval officers. If he was an officer, then he probably wouldn't recognize her.

She stiffened as the man took the stool beside her. "What is such a pretty lass doing here all alone?" he asked.

"I do best on my own," she said, surprising herself. Normally she wouldn't have answered, but the man had just bought her a drink, so she probably owed him something. "Thanks for the rum," she said softly.

The man's eyebrow went up, an expression of approval on his handsome face. "It's a tough lass indeed who can handle her rum."

"And how would you know," asked Emma with a small smile. She hadn't smiled in months.

"The name's Killian Jones," he said. "I'm an officer in the King's Navy, and I've been a sailor since I was a boy. The only woman I knew that could handle her liquor was my mother."

Emma stared at him. His honesty was jarring. She wondered why he had come to her. The alarm bells were sounding in her head. She knew that she should leave, but she didn't.

"So, where are you from, lass?" he asked, when she didn't say anything.

"Around," she said.

Killian grinned at her, like he knew something she did not. "Ah, I heard it's lovely this time of year."

Emma rolled her eyes. "You're funny."

"I fancy that I am," he said. "Well, if you won't tell me where you're from, can I at least get your name?"

Emma hesitated. If he gave him her name, he would already know more about her than most. "Swan," she finally said, "Emma Swan."

"Ah, the lass from the signs?"

"Signs?"

"Aye, the wanted signs," he said.

The alarm bells were blaring in her head now. The Royal Guard certainly worked quickly. There hadn't been any up earlier that day. She pulled up her hood, and stood to leave.

Killian laid his hand on hers. "You needn't worry, lass. I won't tell anyone. It will be our little secret."

Emma narrowed her eyes at him. "Show me," she said.

Killian nodded and removed a folded piece of parchment from his pocket.

She snatched it from him and unfolded it, her eyes widening, and a gasp escaping from her lips.

I know who you really are. I can take you home. Trust me.

Emma crumpled up the paper.

"So, Emma, are you coming with me?"

"Hell no," she snapped. She stood and began to retreat.

Killian stopped her by grabbing her forearm.

Emma glowered at him and in that moment her survival skills took control. She kneed him below the belt, and used his pain to her advantage and flipped him so that he was on her back. Then she ran from the pub before anyone could stop her. In her haste the scarf she was wearing fell from her neck.

No one knew who she was. No one ever would.

But at least there wasn't any wanted signs hung around the village.

-/-

"Are you okay, sir?" asked the pub owner.

Killian winced as he stood up. She certainly was a tough lass. "Aye, I'm fine." He noticed the scarf on the ground and picked it up. It belonged to her.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing important," Killian said, "Do you have any idea where she might have gone?"

The other man shook his head. "She comes in here most nights but no one seems to know much about her."

"I might be able to help you find her," said a voice from the other end of the pub.

Killian turned to see a woman in a crimson cloak. She was vaguely familiar. Had he seen her in the castle before?

"The name's Red," she said, "Is that her scarf?"

"Aye," said Killian, handing it to the woman. No wonder she seemed familiar. Queen Snow had spoken of her on more than one occasion.

Red inhaled the scent of the scarf. "Follow me," she said, turning to leave the pub.

Killian obliged.

He and Red moved quickly through the village until they reached the edge of the forest. There was a path that cut through the thick trees. "Follow that path and you should be able to find her."

Killian nodded, taking the scarf from her. "How can I repay you?"

"If you bring her home safely that will be thanks enough. Best of luck to you Killian Jones."

Killian's eyes widened. "How do you know my name?"

"The Queen," she said, before running off in the other direction, Killian noted, the direction towards the castle.

-/-

"Bad form, lass," said Killian, scanning the trees. "You can come out now."

He heard the breaking of a branch to his right. "Emma," he said softly, "Come out. You've already fought dirty, and I still found you. You owe me, and I would like to speak with you."

He heard more rustling. He turned towards the direction of the sound to see that Emma had emerged from her hiding place.


	3. You Came Back

"Emma has not been herself lately," said Snow, worriedly. "She did not take the news that we were sending The Jewel of the Realm to Neverland well."

"Well, no one knows anything about Neverland. It could be the most dangerous place in the realms. However, why should that concern Emma?"

Snow rolled her eyes. "Come on, Charming, you should know why by now."

"What do you mean?"

"She's worried about Lieutenant Jones. She doesn't want anything to happen to him. She thinks he may never come back."

"Really?" asked Charming.

"Haven't you seen the way they look at each other" asked Snow.

"No. Emma is still my little girl."

"Well, our little girl has grown up and fallen in love," said Snow with a smile.

-/-

It had been two weeks since The Jewel of the Realm left for Neverland, and it had been the longest two weeks of Emma's life.

With each passing day, she grew more worried that Killian would never come back for her.

Rumplestiltskin had paid her a visit on the day of Killian's departure. He'd handed her a potion bottle. "For the pain. Love has killed more than any disease." The devious imp then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Emma had thrown the potion bottle into the drawer, determined not to think about it. She knew better than to trust the Dark One.

Emma had been trying to distract herself by horseback riding and sword fighting; She had even grown desperate and taken out some of her mother's dusty etiquette manuals.

Nothing worked.

That night, Rumplestiltskin paid her yet another visit. "My dear Princess," he said, "Why haven't you taken the potion."

"Killian is coming back," said Emma. "I don't need to numb the pain."

"I'm afraid, my dear, that no one comes back from Neverland. You shall not see your dear Naval Officer again. The potion will allow you to forget him. Consider it a gift from me."

"I don't believe you," said Emma.

"Regardless of whether you believe it or not, I am telling the truth. Farewell, Princess." Then he was gone.

Emma threw a pillow at where he had been. Rumple couldn't be telling the truth, could he? She had heard the stories. He never lied directly, but he was a manipulator of facts.

Killian had promised that he would come back for her. He was going to become a Captain and then ask for her hand in marriage. They were going to live happily ever after, as cheesy as it sounded. Then again, she was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. She was the product of True Love. She deserved her happy ending and Killian was it for her. He told her that he'd always come for her.

-/-

Another month passed before the pain became too much and she took the potion. All thoughts and memories of Killian Jones were wiped from her mind. With that, the true Emma was lost as well.

-/-

"Emma, sweetie," said Snow, knocking on the door.

Emma had jus thrown her glass of wine against the wall at dinner after a small disagreement with her father regarding diplomatic issues.

"Go away," said Emma, angrily.

Snow opened the door anyway and came to sit beside her daughter on the bed. "Emma, you haven't been yourself lately. What's the matter? Is it Killian?"

Emma stared at her mother with a blank expression. "Who the hell is Killian?"

Snow blinked. "Emma, I know it's hard to be without the ones you love, but Killian will return from Neverland. You just have to have faith."

"I don't know who Killian is, mother," said Emma, "and I'm upset because Dad doesn't know anything about diplomacy. He's just a shepherd."

"Emma," scolded Snow.

"Just go away, mother. I don't want to talk to you anymore."

"Emma, please talk to me," pleaded Snow. Then, out of the corner of her eye she spotted an empty crystal potion bottle on Emma's desk. It looked strangely familiar. She walked over to the desk. "What is this, Emma," she asked, holding the bottle.

"I don't know," said Emma. "It's just a perfume bottle. Just go away."

Snow sighed. She needed to speak with Charming. If this was what she thought it was, then they had a serious problem.

-/-

"Rumplestiltskin," Snow called. She was gripping Charming's hand tightly.

The imp appeared and swept into a low bow. "Ah, your Majesties, how can I be of service," he said mockingly.

"You gave my daughter a potion to forget her True Love."

"Did I?" asked Rumple. "Now why would I do a thing like that?"

"Emma has not been herself, and I recognize this bottle. Why did you do it?"

"The Jewel went to Neverland, did it not?"

"Yes," said Charming. "They went to fetch a plant that will heal any injury."

"Is that what you think? No. Neverland is a dangerous place ruled by the cruelest person in all the realms. Nothing good can come from Neverland. The plant to which you are referring is the deadliest poison in all the realms, potent enough to slaughter an entire race. Your officers don't stand a chance in Neverland. Emma deserved to know that her beloved was not coming back," said Rumple. "Perhaps now she will be able to move on and make a strategic alliance. I do have a son."

Snow glared at Rumple. "You know that Emma will never be able to love again because of that potion. There is a hole in her heart now."

"Marriage has little to do with love," said Rumple. "I'll tell you what. If The Jewel does return to this land, I will tell you how to restore Emma's memories. If not, then I am always willing to make a deal of other sorts. Goodbye."

-/-

Emma just had to get out of the castle. Her parents were suffocating her with their constant efforts to cheer her up.

So she took a horse and went on a long ride. Little did she know, she would have a difficult time returning home.

-/-

"The Jewel of the Realm has returned to port. Captain and Lieutenant Jones are on their way as we speak," said Grumpy, bursting into the throne room.

Snow's eyes lit up. "Really?" This meant that they had hope of restoring Emma to her normal self.

Captain and Lieutenant Jones reported to the throne room half an hour later.

"Your majesties," said Captain Liam Jones, "I deeply regret to inform you that the plant you sent us to retrieve was not a magical cure. It was a deadly poison."

Charming waved his hand dismissively. "Yes, Captain, we know. We were led astray. We have something more important that needs to be dealt with."

"My brother and I are at your service," said Liam.

"Good," said Snow. She turned her attention to Killian, who looked decidedly nervous. "Lieutenant, we need your help. Something is wrong with Emma."

Killian's eyes widened. "Is she safe? Is she hurt?" he exclaimed.

Liam nudged him.

Killian had the grace to look embarrassed. "Forgive my outburst, your majesty."

"It's fine," said Snow. "Grumpy, please ask Emma to come down here."

Grumpy bowed and went off to follow the order.

"Emma took a potion from the Dark One. She is no longer the person she once was. Her memories of you have been stripped away," explained Snow.

"I don't understand," said Killian.

"She thought you were never going to return, and the only way to forget love is by extreme measures. Charming and I know this from personal experience."

"What do I need to do," asked Killian, trying, a failing, to keep calm.

"You love her, don't you?"

"More than anyone in this world," said Killian.

"Good," said Charming, with a smile. "You'll need to prove that to her, and when that is done, True Love's Kiss will restore her memories."

At that moment, Grumpy reentered the room. "Princess Emma is nowhere to be found. She left a note on the desk."

He handed the parchment to Snow. Her eyes widened as she read it. "She's gone off to the woods. There are bandits and trolls and other dangers. She could get hurt."

"I will find her," said Killian, quickly.

"You can't go alone," said Snow.

"Please. You must allow me to do this. If I am not back with the princess in twenty-four hours, then send a search party."

"He's right, Snow. If he is the one to find her, it might be the first step in getting her to remember. You know what I had to do for you."

Snow nodded. "You will take our fastest horse, Killian. Please, bring her home."

Killian bowed. "I promise I will do just that," he said.

-/-

"Damn it," cursed Emma. She should have been paying more attention to her surrounding. Under normal circumstances she would have seen the rope trap from yards away.

"Ah, it appears that we've caught ourselves a princess, men," said the tall bandit to his four, large companions. "She will fetch a hefty price."

"Over my dead body," said Emma, fiercely.

"Ooh, we've got ourselves a tough little princess," said the leader mockingly. "But no matter how tough you are, you can't escape. We'll send a note along to your parents and then reap the rewards."

"Release the princess," cried a deep male voice.

Emma's head whipped around and she met the eyes of a stranger with striking blue eyes. Though he was wearing a navy uniform. Her parents must've sent him. Although, they should have sent more than just a single man. There was on chance that a single officer could take on five burly bandits.

The bandits apparently thought the same, and broke out into a chorus of raucous laughter.

"And what is a young man like you going to do to make us," challenged the leader.

"It would be unwise of you to underestimate me," said the office, sliding off the horse and drawing his sword.

Who was this man?

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get," said the bandit leader.

Emma gasped as one of the most amazing sword fights she had ever seen unfolded beneath her.

This naval officer was an incredible swordsman. She watched as he parried blow after blow, fighting off brutes that were twice his size. She watched in awe as he incapacitated the bandits one by one.

"I surrender," said the leader, finally, raising his hands,

"Take your men and get out of my sight, and if you ever come near the princess again, I guarantee that the King and Queen will have you and your men hanged."

The leader and his men scrambled to their feet and disappeared into the woods.

The officer sliced through the net, and caught Emma in his arms. He hesitated before setting her on her feet.

"Who are you?" asked Emma.

"I am Lieutenant Killian Jones," he said. "Your parents sent me to find you. I know you can't remember me, but I can make you," he said.

Before she could process what was happening, he was pulling her to him and kissing her.

Emma resisted the urge to lean into the kiss, her knee shooting upwards.

Killian winced in pain as he fell to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing? I'm the princess of this kingdom!"

"Emma, I just risked my life to save you. I love you."

"I don't remember you," cried Emma. "I can get home on my own. I don't need you."

Killian stood up and grasped her hand. "Emma. Please, look into my eyes and then tell me that you have no idea who I am."

Emma stared at him. His blue eyes were imploring her to remember something. But they didn't know each other. He was just another officer of the Royal Navy. Yet he had risked his life for her, and he had fought for her with a ferocity that was singular among the officers.

"Why did my parents send you specifically?"

"Because, Emma, we love each other. You just don't remember because you took a potion to forget me after I was sent on a voyage to Neverland."

"Neverland? How do you know about that mission? It was supposed to be a secret."

"Emma, you know me. Before I left I promised to return for you."

"You did?" she asked. "Why do I believe you? I don't know you."

"Emma, my love," he said, pulling her closer to him, one hand reaching out to caress her cheek. "I would do anything for you. You are the most important person in my life. Please, some part of you must believe me."

Emma stared at him for a long moment. She had always been able to tell if someone was lying to her. Killian wasn't lying.

"I want to believe you," said Emma.

"Then believe me," said Killian. "I have never lied to you. Nor will I ever do so."

Emma swayed closer to him, her lips nearly grazing his. She could feel his warm breath on her cheek, and the warmth of his hands as he held her tightly. It felt comforting and she felt safe. Maybe he was right about everything. Without really thinking about it, she closed the distance between them and kissed him passionately.

It all came back to her. She remembered Killian Jones, and she reveled in the glorious feeling of being in his arms after two months of being separated. She thought she would never see him again, and yet here he was.

He had rescued her. He had come back for her.

They broke apart. "Killian, you came back for me. I'm sorry I ever doubted you and that I tried to forget you," she said. "I love you."

"It's all right, Emma. I'm here with you now and here I will remain. I love you, Emma, more than anything." He kissed her gain before lifting her onto the horse and climbed up in front of her. Emma wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Let's get you home," said Killian, urging the horse forward.

"Okay. After all, you have yet to ask my parents for my hand."


	4. Emma's Hero

Princess Emma Swan had been kidnapped by Maleficent.

And there was only one man that King David trusted to save his precious daughter.

Sir Killian Jones. His most trusted knight.

-/-

"Not to worry, your highness. I will bring your daughter home."

"I know you will," said David, clapping him on the back.

"I am honored by your faith in me, Sire."

David grinned. "You love my daughter. I know you'd do anything for her."

Killian was at a loss for words. How did he know?

"I've seen the way you look at her. It's just like how I looked at Snow when I first fell in love with her. Emma needs a hero, and you are just the man for the job. "

-/-

Killian's stallion tore across the country side, his armor clanking noisily.

He's loved Emma from the moment he'd met her. She had never given him the time of day, having no interest in seeking out suitors.

Her fierce independence was something that Killian admired most about her.

The thought of her in danger, trapped with Maleficent made his heart hammer in his chest. If anything happened to her, he would never forgive himself. He would not let his kingdom down.

-/-

The castle loomed before him, and he swore that he saw Emma's golden curls in the window of the north tower.

Killian's fingers curled around the hilt of his sword and pushed open the heavy oak door.

-/-

A cackle rang through the empty great hall.

"They sent you?"

Killian whirled around looking for the source of the voice.

"The little orphan boy who never mattered," said a cruel feminine voice.

"Show yourself witch!" shouted Killian.

"Now what fun would that be, Killian Jones? You're no match for me. You'll never save the princess."

Killian waved his sword about, searching every corner of the massive hall. There was nowhere to hide.

"If you're so confident that I will not succeed, then why not show yourself? Perhaps the great Maleficent is afraid of being bested by a humble knight."

"You'll regret those words," said Maleficent. "You want a battle? I'll give you one. To the death."

Killian braced himself to be attacked from behind. A surprise attack would be just like the famed witch, so the stories said.

The stone floor shook beneath his feet, as a great roar reverberated off the walls. Killian pivoted just in time to see a great beast emerge from the darkness.

The dragon loomed above him.

Killian gulped and adjusted his grip. This was for Emma. He had made a vow, and he would not break it.

A twenty foot jet of flame shot through the hall. Killian barely managed to avoid it. He ran in a zigzag formation, trying to disorient the mythical creature.

Killian's teeth clenched as the beast charged towards him. Killian swung his sword, barely managing to leave a mark on the dragon's thick scales.

It roared again, and Killian started to run.

The dragon was hot on his trail.

Killian gasped as something reached out and gripped his arm pulling him behind a pillar. Killian thought he was imagining things, but Princess Emma was staring at him with wide green eyes. "They sent you?"

"How did you escape the tower," has Killian, breathing heavily.

Emma raised a brow. "Did you doubt that I could?"

"Of course not, princess. You're bloody brilliant and amazing."

The corners of her mouth turned up fractionally as she revealed her won sword. "Come on, Jones. We'll take down the dragon together and then we'll get the hell out of here."

"As you wish."


	5. Chapter 5

Lieutenant Killian Jones scowled into his mug of ale.

His brother Liam had conned him into coming to port with him. After a three month voyage, their crew was home for a two week leave, before another voyage began on the second day of the new year.

Queen Snow and King David were always generous, and they provided each of member of their navy with a substantial end of the year stipend, which many were content to spend at the local taverns and inns of food, drink and pleasurable company. After all, to do any of that while on duty meant dishonor. Consequently, the year’s end was the favorite time for many members of the Royal Navy.

But it was not for Killian Jones.

Killian had always felt more comfortable at sea and on a voyage. The world made sense and there were hard and fast rules. He awakened with the sun and attended to his duties, and sailed under the leadership of the best man he knew. His brother, Captain Liam Jones.

However, their time on leave was a different story. All of the men cut themselves loose and behaved like a bunch of pirates. It was the height of bad form, and Killian had no wish to participate or observe such behaviors.

Liam, though had gotten the best of him. “Come on, little brother. You might meet a pretty lass.”

Killian merely said that he had no interest in having a torrid affair with the first lass he met.

Liam sighed, and clapped him on the back as they entered Granny’s Inn. “At the very least, have some spiced rum. The weather is frigid and this will warm you right up.”

Killian and Liam sat at the bar near the back of the inn, and were greeted by a woman with flowing curled and a red riding cloak. “Ah, Captain Jones, it’s been a while since you’ve been home. I am glad to see your safe return.”

“Thank you, Red,” said Liam graciously. “You’re looking well.”

Red leaned over the bar, her face mere inches from Liam’s. “I could say the same about you, Captain,” she said through her lashes.

Killian groaned at their overtly flirtatious display.

Red straightened and glanced at Killian. “Now who do we have here?” asked Red.

Liam grinned. “Milady, this is my little brother Killian. He usually doesn’t join us in coming to port. The poor lad is a bit of a stiff. But perhaps a bit of your grandmother’s spiced rum will fix that.”

Red flashed Liam a smile. “Coming right up.”

“Well that was appalling,” grumbled Killian.

Liam raised a brow. “She’s a fine lass,” said Liam. “And there is nothing wrong with enjoying yourself when on leave.”

“Perhaps, but must you do it around me?” asked Killian.

Liam smiled. “One day, brother, you’ll meet a woman, and then you’ll never hear the end of it from me.”

“I don’t think so, brother.”

-/-

Three Years Later.

-/-

The snow fall was particularly heavy this winter in the Enchanted Forest. 

Liam was now an Admiral, and Killian had since taken over as captain of the Jewel of the Realm.

As such, Liam had wished Killian’s arm and had dragged him along to Granny’s. There were whispers that Princess Emma, who had very recently celebrated her twenty-first birthday was out in the village.

“Have you ever even seen her, Liam?” asked Killian. 

It so happened that Princess Emma had no tolerance for long drawn out ceremonies and was happily absent from the latest Royal Navy ceremony. Queen Snow and King David had presented a select few with their new ranks and honors, including Killian’s new captaincy. 

“Once,” said Liam, “When I was leaving the castle. She was running around the courtyard and appeared to be torturing the captain of the guard with her antics. This must have been at least five years ago. I’ve heard she’s become quite the famed beauty. King David often refers to her as his precious little swan. Perhaps she’ll be enough to turn your head away from your Naval duties.”

Killian scoffed. “She’s a princess, and I am but a lowly sailor. Besides, I have no interest in love.”

“You keep saying that, little brother, and perhaps I will eventually believe you. But for now let us get a drink. Red promised me a round last time I saw her.”

“And what of that dalliance, brother?” asked Killian.

Liam smiled wistfully. “Perhaps she will be the one to make an honest man out of me, now that my ship is in good hands.”

Killian couldn’t help but smile at his brother’s compliment. It was a huge honor to become a captain of his own ship at such a young age. For he was just shy of twenty three years of age. 

-/-

Granny’s inn was mostly deserted. Emma suspected it was because of the beginnings of a blizzard stirring outside. For her part, she was grateful. Ever since her twenty-first birthday, a stream of suitors had been coming to the castle, hoping to impress her in hopes of winning her hand in marriage.

Emma, though, had her heart set on only marrying for love, and she was fortunate that her parents supported her in this. Not many crown princesses were so lucky. In fact, many of the girls she’d grown up with, Aurora, Ella, and Rapunzel were happily engaged to be married. True, they loved their betrothed’s but the fact still stood that those marriages had practically been arranged. 

Emma wanted no such thing.

“Penny for your thoughts?” asked Red. Red was the daughter of the proprietor of the inn, and also her godmother.

“I had to meet another suitor today,” said Emma. “He was the worst one yet.”

Red shot her a sympathetic smile. “Who was he?”

“He was from Rumplestiltskin’s kingdom. His name was Prince Neal, and he was utterly boring and useless.”

“You don’t want to be with anyone from Rumplestiltskin’s kingdom anyway. It’s full of cowards and fools.”

“In that case, Prince Neal definitely fit the bill,” said Emma. “My parents agreed to send him away first thing in the morning.”

“So I gather you’ll be spending the night here to avoid him?”

“Exactly,” said Emma, as Red set down a mug of ale in front of her. “Not that I’m in a hurry to marry,” said Emma absently, “but I wish that I could meet the right man soon, if only so my parents would stop inviting pompous princes and lords to the castle.”

“You never know,” said Red. “The holiday season has a way of making wishes come true.”

Emma sighed heavily. “Even if he walked through the door right now, I don’t know if I would recognize him.”

Just then, the door opened and two cloaked figures walked in, covered in snowflakes. Emma thought she caught a glimpse of royal naval uniforms beneath. 

Red emerged from behind the bar to help them with their cloaks, and Emma watched as a huge grin broke out on her face. “Captain,” she said, dropping the man’s cloak and throwing her arms around him.

The man wrapped his arms around her in return and said “It’s Admiral now.”

Red laughed as she pulled away, dropping into a mock curtsey. “I hope you will forgive me, Admiral Jones.”

“Only if I get that rum you promised me,” said Admiral Jones.

“Right away,” said Red, then she turned, “and for your brother?”

“Killian will live a little and have some rum as well,” said the admiral. 

Emma had been so fixated on watching her godmother’s romantic exchange that she hadn’t even noticed the other man. She glanced in his direction only to find the handsomest man she had ever laid her eyes upon. His eyes were a stunning ocean blue, his dark hair was windswept. He cut a fine figure in his naval uniform, and Emma felt her mouth go dry.

Red was filling two mugs with Granny’s signature brew, when she looked up at Emma. When she saw the expression on her god daughter’s face, her lips curled up in a wolfish grin. “Oh you must forgive me,” said Red as she sat down the mugs in front of the Jones brothers, before going over to Emma. “I’ve been remiss, Liam, Killian, may I proudly introduce you to my goddaughter, Princess Emma.”

-/-

Killian had never really been tempted by the fairer sex, although many had been tempted by him, thank you very much. 

But from the moment he looked at Princess Emma, he felt something he’d never felt before, and he knew in an instant that he was hers for life. 

Killian rose from his seat and went to Emma, bowing deeply before taking her proffered hand and kissing it lightly. He was pleasantly surprised to see Emma blushing, and he inched a bit closer and said, “Captain Killian Jones, your highness.”

“Call me Emma,” she said in return.

Liam cleared his throat loudly, and broke the spell of the moment. Killian’s cheeks reddened as he remembered his position and he straightened and backed away. 

Liam smiled, inclining his head. “Princess Emma, it is an honor to finally make your acquaintance.”

“The pleasure is mine,” said Emma, forcing herself to tear her eyes away from Killian.

-/-

The next hour was spend in pleasant conversation and drinking of rum all around. The establishment was empty, save for the four of them. Liam and Killian were sharing stories of their time on the Jewel, and Emma just stared, envious of Killian’s adventurous lifestyle, when she had been confined to the castle.

Over the course of the evening, Red noticed the way Emma looked at Killian, and she smiled, for she had never seen that particular expression on her goddaughter’s face before, and it was something akin to the way Snow looked at David, and how she imagined she herself looked at Liam. Within minutes, a plan began to form in her mind. Red, after all, had always considered herself something of a matchmaker.

Liam, too, couldn’t help but smile as he watched his younger brother regale the princess with tales of their voyages. Killian was as animated as he had ever seen him. It was a nice change. From what Liam could tell, Killian was already half in love with Princess Emma. Liam glanced at Red, who was also looking at Killian and Emma, her lips quirked up in a conspiratorial grin. Whatever plan Red was cooking up was one he would happily take part in. After all, he remembered his promise to Killian all those years ago, and there was little Liam Jones liked better than mercilessly teasing his younger brother.

-/-

The rum had a strange affect on Emma. She had never been one to chase after men. As a princess, she always had men chasing her. But Killian was sitting across from her, his hand near his mug. Red and Liam were reminiscing about his last time in port. Emma took another gulp of rum, and with liquid courage, she inched her fingers forward so that they were brushing his. Killian looked at her and she smiled, nodding and giving him permission.

He took her hand in his, and started tracing errant circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. Emma’s heart beat a little faster at the contact, and she wished that Red and Liam were gone. 

The sofa by the fire looked warm and inviting, and she would like nothing more than to sit with Killian on it, and unlace those straight laces of his, test his self control, and then kiss the hell out of him. Sure they’d just met, but Emma was the product of True Love. The daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming.

She could recognize love at first sight, and Killian had her heart at first glance. 

Emma’s fingers tightened around Killian’s, and she leaned in so that their faces were closer.

Beside Emma, Red smiled. The snow was falling down in thick sheets, and the four of them were trapped for the night. Normally, Red would be a better chaperone, but she recognized what was between Emma and Killian. Her best friend was Snow White after all, and maybe, David would give her a lecture later, for leaving his precious daughter alone with a man. However, she knew that as soon as they saw how happy Emma was with Killian, all would be forgiven. 

Red looked up at Liam. “You know, sailor, I have a few things to show you upstairs,” said Red. “Charts and maps and such…” said Red trailing off. Really it was a bad excuse, but spur of the moment matchmaking was a tricky business. 

Liam tilted his head, and Red cleared her throat, gesturing to Emma and Killian, who were completely unaware of their exchange. Liam’s eyes flashed with recognition. “I’d be honored to see them milady,” said Liam. 

Red flashed him a grin as she took his hand and led him upstairs. “Are you sure about this, Red, she is the crown princess, and King David is very protective of her.”

“Believe me, I know all about David’s protective streak,” said Red. “But surely you didn’t miss the look Emma and Killian shared when they first saw each other. I’ve seen it before, and they need some alone time. They didn’t even notice us leaving anyway, and if Killian is anything like you, I trust him to be a perfect gentleman.”

“Oh Red,” said Liam with a grin, “You know very well that I am not always a gentleman.”

Red jus smiled and kissed him lightly. “Trust me. On their wedding day, they’ll thank us and so will Snow and David.”

“I know better than to question you, my dear.”

-/-

Killian finished the story of his latest voyage at sea, and Emma smiled when she realized that the room was empty. Red and Liam apparently had chosen to leave them to their own devices. Emma said a silent thank you to her godmother.

“Killian, it is a bit drafty don’t you think?” said Emma. 

Killian glanced up from their joined hands only to see Emma gazing towards the fire. Was she implying what he thought she was? His cheeks reddened at the thought of her writing beneath him on the plush sofa and he kissed every inch of her skin. Perhaps though, he was getting ahead of himself. They’d just met, and she was the bloody princess of the kingdom. He was nothing but a lowly sailor.

Surely though, the palpable attraction he felt wasn’t one sided. “I would be happy to escort you to the sofa, milady,” he said, making an effort to keep his voice even. 

Emma grinned at him and tightened her fingers around his. 

A moment later they were nestled together on the sofa in front of the roaring fire. Emma laid her head on his chest and pulled his arm around her. “So, Captain, tell me something about yourself. Something no one else knows.”

Killian bit the corner of his lip as he thought. “I’ve never been in love before,” he finally said. 

Emma looked up at him. “I find it hard to believe that a handsome man like you has never been with a woman,” said Emma. 

“I grew up on the seas,” said Killian. “I grew up following orders and doing my duty. It’s what I loved, and no woman was ever enough to rival that.”

Emma snuggled in closer, sensing that this was a touchy subject for Killian, and she was touched that he was sharing this with her.

“What about you?” asked Killian, idly stroking her hair.

“I was,” said Emma. “Once. It didn’t work out.”

She felt his lips on her forehead, and she froze. Emma hadn’t ever experienced such casual intimacy, not even with Baelfire. She looked up at him, and noticed he looked apologetic.

“Apologies, your highness,” said Killian. “I should not be so forward.”

Emma shifted in his arms, and placed her hand on his chest. “I wish you’d be more forward,” she admitted in a low voice.

“Princess—“ 

Emma cut him off by pacing a finger at his lips. “Killian, we’re alone down here, and I do not wish to waste such an opportunity. And the name is Emma, and I’d like you to use it. There is no need for titles right now.”

“Emma,” said Killian, “I do not wish to be another of your regrets.”

“I can assure you that you won’t be,” said Emma, her fingers starting to undo the buttons of his jacket. Killian laid a hand on hers to still her fingers. “I have nothing to offer you, Emma. I am nothing but a lowly sailor, serving your father.”

“I have no interest in material objects,” said Emma. “All I want is to be with a man who respects me, and from the moment I saw you, I knew. Surely you felt it too.”

“Emma,” said Killian, cupping her cheek, and leaning in closer, his breath was warm on her skin.

The heat between them was palpable. “Killian, will I have to issue a royal command?”

Killian tensed for a moment. The last time he’d kissed a woman was at a tavern, under the scrutiny of his brother and their crew, but now he was alone with the most beautiful woman he’d ever met. He pulled her to him, brushing his lips against hers, timidly at first.

He felt Emma’s finger curl into his collar, and she spey her tongue along the seam of his lips, demanding entrance, and who was he to disobey a royal command. He buried his hand in her curls and angled his head to deepen the kiss even further, delighting in the sounds she was making. Perhaps if he’d known that kissing a beautiful woman would feel this wonderful perhaps he would have done it more often, but then he suspected that it only felt so right because it was Emma. 

They only pulled apart when the need for oxygen became too great. “That was—“ he began.

“Definitely not a one time thing,” said Emma, as she kissed him again, lighter this time. Her fingers returned to the buttons of his jacket, pulling it off of him when she was finished. She tossed it aside, and the started working on his vest next, which she made quick work of. Then he was lying beneath her, in only his shirt, breaches and boots. She could see the lines of his muscles, toned from years of difficult labor, through the thin material. “My brother and your godmother are just above us, Emma.”

“Then we’ll have to be quiet,” said Emma with a smirk. 

“Emma, I believe in good form, and if were were to do this now, it wouldn’t feel right.”

Emma pulled away, “You don’t want this?”

Killian saw the brief flash of hurt in her eyes before she schooled her features, looking ever the part of the composed royal. 

Killian sat up, stroking her cheek with his thumb. “I do,” said Killian, “just not now. Your father would have my head.”

Emma’s lips quirked up in a half smile. “He would,” said Emma. “He might even take you hand fro daring to touch his precious daughter.”

“I would, though, like to pay court to you, with your parents’ permission.”

“Well you certainly have my permission,” said Emma, “Which is more than all of the other eligible nobles in this and the neighboring kingdoms can say.”

“Then I truly am the most fortunate man in all the realms,” said Killian, kissing her forehead. 

-/-

Red and Liam found Emma and Killian asleep on the sofa the next morning. Red grinned. “Looks like the beginning of a match to me,” she said triumphantly. 

“My brother and the crown princess. Do you think these two can make it?

“Yes. They’ve got that look about them,” said Red. “Just like Snow and David. And True Love Always finds a way. You’ll see. A year from now, we’ll be at their wedding, and Snow will organize an elaborate ball.” 

“And if you’re wrong?” Liam teased.

“Have I ever been?” asked Red with a raised brow.

-/-

Exactly one year later, Red turned to Liam. From their spot on the pew, they had a perfect view of Killian kissing his bride for the very first time.

“Told you so, Jones.”


End file.
